Blood Won't Stop the Pain
by MinaVarsra
Summary: [one-shot] Ryou commits suicide and Bakura finds him and a note and poem. (yaoi, angst, suicide, character death)


I felt like a sad one-shot so I went for it. Please note that I have never really done a Ryou/Bakura fic so I'm sorry if it sux…but I really don't think it's that bad.

Warnings: Yaoi, angst, suicide, &character death (in case you just didn't read the summary)

I don't own yugioh...but i do own the poem inside!

00000000000000

Bakura was pissed. He had been up for 3 hours and Ryou hadn't come downstairs to make him breakfast. When he had first woken up he hadn't cared, but now it was getting close to noon, and he was starving.

Bakura tried calling his light through their link, but was surprised to find it closed. Even when Ryou was asleep Bakura could still feel him, but now was different. _He must be trying really hard to hide something rom me this morning._ Bakura thought as he made his way up the stairs. _Better see what the brat is up to._

Bakura made it to Ryou's room and opened the door. The room looked neat and tidy. There wasn't very much in it. Ryou had a bed, a desk, bookshelves and a nightstand. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to Bakura, except for the fact that his light was no where to be seen. Bakura turned to leave, when a smudge of red caught his eye.

It looked as if there was a puddle of blood on the otehr side of Ryou's bed. Bakura moved over to it, but stopped suddenly. On the other side of the bed was his hikari lying on the floor. He was face down, and covered in blood.

Bakura flipped him over to get a better view. Ryou had been dead for hours. He had long cuts up his arms, and one cut across his throat. The knife he had used was still in his left hand.

Bakura held him for a minute. There was no emotion on his face. He scanned the body again and noticed a piece of paper in this right hand. It was crumpled and had small drops of blood on it. He read the note silently.

_DearBakura,_

_I'm sorry I left this mess for you to clean up. I didn't want to bother you, but I wanted to die in my own house, rather than anywhere else. I don't really expect you to care that much about what happened, even though you are the one who caused my pain. I love you Bakura. Like I said, I don't expect you to care. Please give my friends the bottom half of this note. I want them to know what happened. This poem is for you, my love._

_My tears are falling fast as rain,_

_I never thought I'd feel the pain,_

_But the blood is falling to the ground,_

_And I feel the pain all around._

_It's funny though, the pain I feel,_

_It hurts so bad it feels unreal._

_My skin burns as if by fire,_

_My energy fades as I tire._

_I thought the blood would stop it all,_

_But I see the truth as I fall,_

_Nothing will bring you back to me,_

_And I know my soul can not be free._

_Even when taken by Hell's arms,_

_I still fall prey to your charms._

_To all of my friends,_

_I want you to know that i'm sorry. I know it was selfish of me to take my own life, but I couldn't stand living for a moment longer. Whatever you do, please don't blame Bakura for my death. I wanted to die and he didn't even know what was going on. Please don't hate me. You are the best friends i have ever had!_

Bakura took the note and tore off his half. He would give the sencond part to the pharoh later. There were no tears on his face. He was not sad or upset over his former host's death. On the other hand, he was not happy either. Bakura continued to hold Ryou in his arms._What am I supposed to do? _He asked himself without any obvious emotion. In the time it had taken him to find Ryou and read the note he had become completely void of any emotion. He was missing half of his soul, and the otehr half was lost as well.

0000000

By the way, I wrote that poem myself, so don't steal it please. If you ask me, i might let you use it, but don't just take it. Itis published in a book (under my real name) so i can sue you if you do.

Hope you liked. I really hated killing Ryou. I wasn't sure what to do w/Bakura. I didn't want him to be happy, but i also didn't want him to be sad, so i met myself half way and made him empty!

Please Review!


End file.
